Goodbye Salem, Hello Hogwarts
by QUARTERCLIPS
Summary: when the Evans move away to America and back again, will the Marauders still be able to regonise them? Will they be friends or foe or maybe even more? PAUSED
1. Background story

Back Ground Story  
  
Lily and Angeline were neighbours with James Potter ever since they were born and they were best friends as well. When Lily and Angeline turned 11, they realized that they were witches. As for James, he was a pure blood wizard (means his entire family is magical). So the three of them went to Diagon alley to get their stuff for the year. There James met Sirius and Remus. They instantly became best friends. At first, lily and Angeline did not really like the both of them but as the time passes the 5 of them became best friends. But at the end of their first year, Lily and Angeline's parents had to move to America for their work so they had to move and the 5 of them have got to separate. The two girls were then enrolled into Salem School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was sad to leave the boys but they have got no choice. The girls then spent their second, third and forth year there making loads of new friends. But their best friend was still Wendy. Finally! Their father managed to get his work back at England and so the girls were going back to Hogwarts. Wendy was coming along with them as well as the Evans has became Wendy's legal family after Wendy's parents were killed by Voldermort. During these three years, Lily's short and fuzzy red hair became long and silky and she also has an amazing figure. As for Angeline, she now has silky long dark hair and like Lily has an amazing figure. Wendy is the shortest among the three of them. She has dirty blond hair and a slim figure. The Marauders (that's what James and CO call themselves) has also changed. James with his messy black hair and sapphire blue eyes is easily classified as handsome and is some how or another called the King of Hogwarts. Sirius with his not so messy hair but still messy with his chocolate brown eyes is also called the prince of Hogwarts in a way. Remus has brown hair and deep grey eyes and is also very handsome. All the girls in Hogwarts practically kiss the floor they walk on. Peter on the other hand is not as popular as them although he is a marauder.  
  
AND THE STORY STARTS HERE OFFICIALLY. 


	2. Back home

"OMG can you girls actually believe that we are finally going back to England?" Lily screamed with laughter and joy. "You mean that can you believe that we are going back to Hogwarts rite?" Angeline asked laughing. "Say what ever you like girl!" Lily said "You guys are soooo.. Lucky!" Wendy said "Come on wend, you are coming with us as well and we can promise you that you will enjoy it there!" The twins said in unison. "Yeah. I trust you girls." Wendy replied. That was the girl's last conversation at Salem's before leaving America. When they finally arrived at the muggle world, Mrs. Evans was already there waiting for them. They then proceed to the airport to catch the plane.  
  
Finally September the first came, the girls prepared to go to Hogwarts. On the train they sat at a secluded area where no one can really find them. After the long train ride, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. They then took a carriage and left for Hogwarts while Wendy took a boat along with the other first year's students.  
  
AT THE GREAT HALL "Welcome back to Hogwarts students. Today we have a two of our former students who have came back to Hogwarts and join us back here. Let me re- introduce to you lily and Angeline Evans!" Dumbledore said. The hall was immediately filled with gasps. Students were looking round the hall to find the twins. When the marauders heard the twins' names, their ears perked up as well. "Students if I may get your attention back here." Dumbledore trailed off. The entire hall shut up and listened attentively. "Ok. let the sorting begin" Dumbledore continued once more. Professor McGonagall then read out the names "first we have a transferred student from Salem Wendy Whizmen." Wendy walked up to the sorting hat and sat down slowly. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the twins then jumped up in joy to welcome their friend into their house. The sorting ceremony then went on and on. "Ok. let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said after the ceremony ended. 


	3. getting to know you

A big pile of food then appeared in front of the students. While eating, someone tapped on Angeline's shoulder. Angeline turned around to face James and co. The girls stared at the marauders and the marauders stared at the girls. Lily and Angeline then jumped out of their seats and into the boys' arms. Angeline hugged Sirius happily glad that she can finally see them again. "I missed you a lot Sirius" Angeline whispered into Sirius's ear with her eyes filling with tears, tears of happiness. Lily did the same to James as well. The girls then turned to Remus hugging him as well. "Welcome home!" the marauders said. The twins smiled again. In the common room there was a big welcome for all the three girls welcoming them back to Hogwarts. They then had a fan club like the marauders consisting of boys and girls who want to be like them.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING The marauders waited down at the common room for the girls to come down so that they can go to the hall together and exchange news about their last three years. When they arrived at the hall, the girls fan club immediately rushed up to them asking them if they are free that day and so. The marauders then shot each of the boy that ask the girls out a very venomous glare scaring even some of the professors. They then walked together down to their classes and they were together every where.  
  
Once again, the potions master is trying his best finding ways to deduct points from Gryffindor pupils but lily was always there to save the day. When the potions master tried to say something, Lily would always out talk him. This made him very mad but he could not do anything about it. "WOW! You were great just now Lily! I never thought you could do that!" Angeline exclaimed.  
  
"I never imagine I could do that as well. Its just that its really to much trying to deduct as many points as he can. so I just could not control my precious mouth and everything came out! It wasn't that bad was it?" lily asked  
  
"Nah! You were marvelous! I never imagine that would happen to you!" Wendy said shocked.  
  
"Come on! I'm starving! I need food!!!" Angeline exclaimed rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Just like me! I so love you girl!" Sirius said rubbing his stomach as well "so you coming or not? Sirius asked James and Remus. 


	4. Here we go again

Several months passed, the marauders, Lily, Angeline, and Wendy remained the best of friends. But good times did not last long.

"Angel! Hurry up! You're making everyone wait!" lily screamed up the girls dormitory.

"Okay! Hang on a sec, I am coming down real soon!" Angeline screamed back. Lily forgot to wake Angeline up this morning and now Angeline is late for break fast. This was not good. Angeline hated being late. And today was no exception.

Angeline grabbed her tie and her bag and ran down the steps as another thing she hated was to keep others waiting.

"Okay, since you are here, lets proceed to breakfast!" Remus said trying to break the tension between the two sisters who were glaring at each other.

Even through the whole breakfast, Angeline's eyes never left lily's. Basically, they were glaring through the whole breakfast!

"That's enough! Lily, I hate to say this but you were in the wrong in the first place when you forgot to wake angel up." Wendy reasoned with Angeline smiling triumphantly.

"But that also does not give you a reason to be angry with your sister, angel." Wendy said to the smiling Angeline. Immediately, her smile dropped.

"Now, be good girls, shake hands and forgive each other! How does that sound?" Wendy smiled pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry sis." They said at the same time. Smiled and hugged each other.

"Great! Now that world war is over, let's EAT!" Sirius said happily. He did not want the girls to quarrel over trivial matters and blow things up.

While eating, Angeline remembered that she left her ancient runes text book in the common room. Her first period was also ancient runes!

"ARGH!!! Oh man! How can I forget such a thing?" angeline screamed.

"What now! You don't have to start screaming into my ear for no particular reason just because you want to get back at me!" Lily said to her sister.

"It is all because of you that caused me to forget my book and now you are lecturing me!" Angeline snapped back at her sister, stood up angrily and stormed out of the Great Hall. Of course with lily following close behind.

"Here we go again." James said in a bored tone.

"When will they actually not fight over the tiniest reason?" Sirius asked Wendy who just shrugged her shoulders indicating that she does not know.

A/N: hi there! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. And I'm really sorry about that. Well, it's the holidays now so I'll try my very best to put up as many chapters as possible. But no matter what, I still am very sorry to keep you guys waiting. Please forgive me! Thanks!


	5. Christmas Part 1

Weeks passed by, everything when well with the marauders, Lily, Angeline and Wendy. And very soon Christmas is just around the corner.

In The Common Room

"So guys, who you going to ask to the Christmas ball?" Frank Longbottom asked the marauders.

"Well, we are not staying for Christmas are we?" Peter asked

"We are not sure yet Pete." James replied

"Yep! Our mommies have not owled us yet!" Sirius continued.

Just then an owl flew in a dropped a letter on James lap.

"Speak of the devil." Remus said mockingly

Dear James, Sirius, Remus and Peter,

As for your Christmas holidays, you will not be spending it here at home not at school. You are to bring the girls meaning Lily, Angeline and Wendy home. Our manor will be holding the ministry's Christmas ball this year at our first floor ballroom. It is also to be a muggle kind of ball so you can ask the girls if they want to shop at Diagon alley. If they don't, then I will bring them shopping for their clothes somewhere else.

Love, your MUMS

"Well, let's go find the girls!" Sirius said excitedly

"Who's looking for us?" The girls asked as they walked through the common room door.

"Us! The Marauders!" the four of them chorused.

"Bless us lord" Lily said pretending to moan.

"Oh stop it Lilers. We know you love us." James said.

"Okay enough of this crap! Why are you looking for us?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing much hun." Sirius said

"I said cut the crap!" Wendy shouted.

"Relax breath." James said not wanting to make Wendy too angry.

"Well our moms said that we will not be spending Christmas here but in fact we are going home for Christmas." Remus said

"Yeah. And there is going to be a ministry ball which I so hate and we are suppose to wear muggle clothing." Sirius continued for Remus.

"And mom asked if you wanna buy your clothes at Diagon Alley or you want my mom to bring you when we arrive back home." James explained.

"I see. What's so difficult to tell us straight away?" Angeline asked the boys

"Well babe, actually we are just trying to make things difficult for you." Sirius said putting his hands round Angeline's waist.

"Well then since you have already told me, will you just get those filthy hands of yours of me?" Angeline asked Sirius sweetly flashing him her million dollar smile.

After getting out of Sirius grasps, Angeline asked "So, where do you think we should shop at?"

"Well Diagon Alley!" the other two chorused

"Are you girls sure? I will have to write back to mommy." James asked

"Of course!" the girls chorused

"Alright then you only have the next hogsmeade trip to shop!" Sirius said

"Aye sir." Angeline answered Sirius mockingly

---

Very soon the next hogsmeade trip came. Naturally all the girls were very excited!

"Okay, we will go and shop for our gowns together while you boys can go anywhere you guys like." Lily said.

"Hey! Why can't we follow you girls to shop? We want to see what gowns you are going to buy!" Sirius whined.

"Well unfortunately for you, we have decided to keep you boys in suspense! So none of you will know what we are going to wear!" Wendy explained.

"Oh… so it's a surprise! Great! I love surprises!" Sirius grinned childishly.

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you are actually a fifteen year old!" Angeline laughed whacking Sirius's head playfully…


End file.
